Armor Conversations
by Isabel Night
Summary: Why did the 9 Armors picked their current bearers? And who are these historical people they admire and would've chosen if they had the chance? Do you want to hear their story? Fifth Armor: TORRENT
1. Prologue

Disclaimer-I do not own Mia, Wildfire, Strata, Halo, Hardrock, Torrent, Cruelty, Venom, Illusion, Corruption, or the historical figures. Mia and the armors belong to their respective owners and producers. The historical figures belong to History.   
  
Armor Conversations  
  
Isabel Night  
  
Prologue  
  
Inside the Koji Mansion, the current owner of the house, Mia Koji, tossed and turned in her sleep. For five nights, she had been dreaming about people that she had never seen in her entire life. The not-quite familiar images kept racing through her head as she slept: a man in an American World War II uniform about to be eaten by a shark, a woman in ancient Hebrew clothing leading armed men into battle, a man wearing a stove pipe hat and a suit, sitting in what looked like a theater, and a man sitting at an old spinning wheel. Mia also saw images of a Chinese man wearing teacher's robes, a dark-skinned man sighing as he enters what appears to be a courtroom, a woman tending injured soldiers in a small hospital, a man sitting under a tree, trying to discover the truth, and a man wearing a blue uniform from the American Civil War, leading his troops towards a large city  
  
Mia's eyes flew open, only to be greeted with the darkness of the night. Deciding that she needed something to drink, Mia got out of bed and went downstairs. As she walked down the steps, Mia heard what appeared to be voices talking. Fearing burglars, Mia slowly eased her way down the steps towards the kitchen. As she snuck past the Living Room, she noticed that two of the three couches were occupied, and the three single love seats were also occupied. What startled Mia was the fact that these nine men looked far from normal. As she tried to get a closer look, she noticed that one of the men had red and white striped hair, another one had dark blue and white striped hair, the third man had green and white striped hair, a fourth had light blue and white striped hair, and the fifth man had orange and white striped hair.  
  
Mia then looked at the four other men: one had two different shade of blue hair, the one next to him had two different shades of green hair, a third had two different shades of brown hair, and the last man had two different shades of red hair. Apparently, Mia wasn't careful enough when she heard the man that had green and white hair call out, "Keeper of the Myth, why are you hiding from us?"  
  
'Busted,' Mia thought as she slowly walked towards the group. As she got closer, Mia finally worked up the courage to ask, "Who are you nine?"  
  
The nine men smiled, "I'm Wildfire," the "man" with red and white hair replied. "I'm Strata," replied the "man" with dark blue and white hair. Soon, Mia realized that these "men" were nothing more than the "human" forms of the Nine Armors. As Mia cautiously took a seat next to the "man" which Mia guessed was the armor of Hardrock, all the armors looked at her, "Keeper of the Myth," Halo smiled, "why are you afraid of us?"  
  
"I've never seen the armors in human form before," Mia replied.  
  
"Many people don't," Illusion laughed, "if they did, they would suspect something evil."  
  
Mia almost smiled at that comment. But what was interesting was the fact that the armors were now in a form where they could talk to, and interact with "normal" humans. So Mia decided that it was time to find out why the armors had chosen their current bearers. "So," Mia began, "why did you nine chose the bearers you had or have right now?"  
  
Torrent smiled, "the process we use to pick our armor bearers is more complicated than you think. In fact, while searching for or observing for potential bearers if our current owners died, we came across some historical people whom we would've been chosen."  
  
Mia furrowed her eyebrows, 'Historical people, hmm, this should prove to be interesting.'  
  
"So tell me," Mia began, "why did you chose the current nine bearers as your masters, and who are these "Historical" people you would've chosen if you had the chance?"  
  
Cruelty smiled, "we'll tell, if you're willing to listen."  
  
NOTES:  
  
1. The Historical People in the first part are listed in order. From the begining, they are: George Thomas Sullivan, Deborah the Judge, Abraham Lincoln, Mohandas K. Gandhi, Confucius, Dred Scott, Florence Nightingale, The Buddha, and William T. Sherman.  
  
2. The colors of the armors "hair" is the color of the sub armors that each of the Ronins and Warlords wear. 


	2. Chapter 1 Wildfire

Chapter 1-Wildfire  
  
"So," Mia began, "who wants to go first?"  
  
"I will," Wildfire smiled.  
  
Mia nodded as the Fire Armor began to tell "his" tale. "I've been in the Sanada Family for generations," the armor began, "I was entrusted to the Sanada Family by our sire, The Ancient One, who created us from the armor of the Demon Lord Talpa. I was guarded over by the Sanada family diligently, but at the time, the current owners didn't carry the required virtue. So I began looking outside the family. I found many people with the required virtue, but they just didn't have the attitude or personality I was looking for."  
  
"You mean you were not restricted to just the Sanada family?" Mia questioned.  
  
Wildfire smiled, "the nine virtues are not just Japanese. Many other countries and cultures around the world place emphasis or virtues such as Goodness, Loyalty, Serenity, Justice, Trust, Wisdom, Life, Piety, and Obedience. It's just that the Japanese culture places emphasis all nine virtues."  
  
Mia raised an eyebrow as she thought, 'if cultures around the world emphasis these virtues, then why haven't there been any armor bearers from different parts of the world.'  
  
Wildfire must have heard Mia's inner conversation, because he smiled and responded, "there was one," the Fire Armor replied, "he was the leader of a nation in their time of trial, and he had everything I was looking for in a potential bearer."  
  
"Who was that?" Mia asked.  
  
"His name was Abraham Lincoln," Wildfire sighed.  
  
"The President of the United States of America during the American Civil War?" Mia frowned.  
  
"Yes," Wildfire replied. "When I look for a person to become my master, I look for many things: modesty, humility, compassion, a person who's not afraid to go against popular opinion for the sake of what is right, but most of all, a person with a large and understanding heart. Lincoln had all of those characteristics, and if only I had been a bit more forceful, then maybe he would have been my master. But Lincoln was a very superstitious man, he found the supernatural fascinating, but was weary of it at the same time. I wanted to introduce myself to him subtlety, but I knew that if I went to see him in my "human" form, the American Mortals, including that witch of a wife, Mary Todd, would get suspicious. Therefore, I decided to introduce myself to the president subtlety, through dreams and visions, but before I could make a move, he had been shot. He died the next day, and I had lost my potential master."  
  
"He was an American," Illusion scoffed, "how can you expect him to understand the relationship between armor and Armor Bearer."  
  
Cruelty shot Illusion an ugly look. "An American can have the virtue of Goodness, just like an American can have the virtue of Loyalty."  
  
Illusion responded by throwing Cruelty another ugly look, but let Wildfire continue "his" story.  
  
"So I kept looking for a new master, and eventually I found him. I saw Ryo for the first time when he was little. He was very modest, and very compassionate with people and animals. As he got older, he became very shy and developed the largest heart I've ever seen, even greater than Lincoln's heart. He had everything I was looking for, and this time, I was determined to keep this potential bearer alive."  
  
"And you succeeded," Torrent laughed.  
  
"I have no regrets choosing Ryo," Wildfire smiled, "I'm glad he accepted my offer."  
  
"Like he had any choice," Venom smirked.  
  
Wildfire shot Venom a nasty scowl, "At least I'm not like a certain armor, who will remain nameless, who purposely hunts down his bearer and threatened to make his life worse than it already was if he didn't accept the armor's offer."  
  
Venom hissed, but didn't attempt to make a come back remark.  
  
Mia looked shocked, armors taking bearers against their will, foreigners having Japanese virtues, armors worried about being subtle. This was almost too much to handle. "So Cruelty," Mia asked, trying to change the subject, "what did you mean by an American having the virtue of Loyalty?"  
  
Cruelty smiled, "I'll tell you the story of a man named Anubis, a place called Korea, and an American named George Thomas Sullivan." 


	3. Chapter 2 Cruelty

Chapter 2-Cruelty  
  
"Korea?" Mia questioned, "but I thought the Nine Armors were created in Japan."  
  
"We were," Cruelty corrected, "but our sire wasn't an idiot. One of the many things our sire, the Ancient One, did to prevent the Demon Lord Talpa from reuniting all the armors was to send two of the nine armors overseas. As you already know, Hardrock was taken to China and was left in the care of the Rei Fuan family. I was taken to Korea and placed in the care of the Koma family."  
  
"The Koma family!" Mia replied, "You mean Anubis was Korean?"  
  
"Well, partially," Cruelty clarified, "his family came over to Japan from Korea in the 1200's. By the time Anubis was born, his family had been living in Japan for so long that he was technically considered by blood, fully Japanese."  
  
"Koreans," Venom scrunched "his" face, "they smell funny."  
  
Cruelty glared at Venom, but countered by asking, "So, do Westerners smell funny?"  
  
Venom tried hard not to throttle the Armor of Spring, "I refuse to answer that question."  
  
"What was that all about?" Mia asked.  
  
"Sekhmet's grandmother was from England," Halo replied, "I believe her name was Agnes."  
  
"Pretty name," Mia muttered.  
  
"Okay," Corruption replied, cutting the two armors off, "Cruelty needs to tell "his" story."  
  
"Fine," Cruelty smiled, grinning at a pissed off Venom. "After the Koma family moved to Japan, I went with them. In Japan, I began to look for an armor bearer, but I couldn't find anyone I liked. At least, until Anubis came of age."  
  
'So he had to wait until Anubis was fifteen before he could even begin to communicate with future Warlord of Cruelty,' Mia thought, 'I wonder if Anubis was a willing bearer.'  
  
Cruelty must have caught that thought because "he" smiled and said, "Yes, Anubis was a willing bearer. Unlike a certain Autumn Armor who made his current bearer an armor bearer against his will."  
  
"Shut up," Venom hissed.  
  
"So what do you look for in a bearer?" Mia asked, cutting the two armors off.  
  
"Several things," Cruelty responded, "Bravery, a willingness to learn, honesty, and a loyal person."  
  
"Sounds simple," Hardrock responded.  
  
"It's not." Cruelty replied as he shook "his" head, "To me, if a person wants to be my master, the he or she must not only say they are loyal, but show it in action and deed. That's why I picked Anubis. I picked him because he would stay true to his word and act upon it as well. I guess I chose the right person, even at the final battle where…" There Cruelty stopped talking.  
  
Mia walked over to Cruelty and put a comforting hand on the armor's "shoulder." "If you want to stop, I won't push you to keep talking. I know Anubis' death is still hard on you."  
  
"He wasn't the only one," Cruelty replied, trying to fight the tears.  
  
"What do you mean?" Illusion asked.  
  
"There was an American who was just as loyal to his brothers as Master Anubis was loyal to all our bearers."  
  
"Who was that?" Torrent inquired.  
  
"His name was George Thomas Sullivan," Cruelty sighed, "he was in the American Navy during what you mortals call World War II. George and his four brothers always stuck together; after one of them almost drowned when all five were little, the other brothers came together to save him. After that experience, all five brothers believed that if they stuck together, they could always be there for each other and keep each other safe. They enlisted in the Navy together and went to fight in what you mortals call the "Pacific Theatre." During a naval battle, something hit what you mortals call a "battleship" and George's four brothers were killed instantly. George escaped onto a small life raft, but for three days and nights he called out his brothers' names in hopes of finding them. On the fourth day, his mind snapped and he tried to swim to the nearest island, hoping to find his brothers. He never made it to the nearest island because as soon as he hit the water, he was eaten by a shark."  
  
Mia felt sorry for the poor American soldier. Like Anubis, he too had given up his life for those he was loyal to.  
  
"If I had been a free armor," Cruelty sighed, "then maybe I could've saved his life. Of course, I wouldn't have given him much of a choice, but there weren't many choice he had at the present moment."  
  
"So you would have taken him against his will?" Venom smiled in triumph.  
  
"No," Cruelty replied, shaking his head, "I would have merely brought him to the nearest island. If he wanted to go any further, it would have been his choice to accept me or not. I just never got the chance to save him or make my offer."  
  
"So he had everything you were looking for in a bearer?" Mia asked.  
  
"Yes," Cruelty replied, "He not only said he was loyal, but he proved he was loyal."  
  
"Wars can sometimes bring out the best in people," Strata sighed, " but they can also bring out the worst in people."  
  
"I suppose you want to tell your story as well?" Mia replied.  
  
"You bet," Strata smiled.  
  
NOTES:  
  
1. In Japan, people look down on native people of Korean blood. One of the most common snubs is "they don't smell like us."  
  
2. The Five Sullivan Brothers are now known as the "Fighting Sullivans."  
  
3. After the Sullivan Incident, two battleships were named after the five brothers. George Sullivan's spirit is said to be haunting one of the ships. The story goes like this: his spirit is haunting a ship he was never on in his lifetime, trying to look for his four brothers who have already "crossed over" to the Spirit World.  
  
4. World War II was fought on two fronts. The "European Theatre," which handled Adolf Hitler, and the "Pacific Theatre," which handled Imperial Japan. 


	4. Chapter 3 Strata

Chapter 3-Strata  
  
"I've been in my current bearer's family for many generations," the dark blue armor began, "but many old myths have been lost to time when my current master's ancestor, Toyokimi Hideyoshi changed our family name to Hashiba."  
  
"You mean the man who united Japan before Tokugawa?" Mia asked.  
  
"Yes," Strata replied.  
  
"Wait a minute," Cruelty interrupted, "didn't Tokugawa try to wipe out the Hashiba family name?"  
  
"And he failed," Strata smiled with a huge grin on "his" face. "Tokugawa didn't know what he was getting into when he attempted to murder Master Rowen's ancestor."  
  
"I remember," Halo laughed, "there were reports of an empty dark blue armor firing golden arrows at Tokugawa's men, cutting them down as if they were nothing more than blades of grass."  
  
"And you say I'm not subtle when I deal with mortals," Venom smirked.  
  
"I was defending the family that took care of me," Strata shot back angrily, "not attempting to make an Armor Bearer against a mortal's will."  
  
"Oh shut up," Venom growled, "are you eight going to hold this "crime," as you call it, against me forever?"  
  
"YES!" The remaining eight armors said in unison.  
  
"Bite me," Venom hissed.  
  
"Okay," Mia replied, quickly changing the subject, "What do you look for in an armor bearer Strata?"  
  
"Many things," Strata responded, "A willingness to learn, friendly, compassionate, and someone that has a great appreciation for all life."  
  
"Sounds like you're asking a lot," Mia murmured.  
  
"Actually," Strata began, "there was another person I wanted to have as an armor bearer before Rowen."  
  
"Who was he," Hardrock asked.  
  
"Not a he," Strata corrected, "a she."  
  
Cruelty, Corruption, and Illusion's eyes went wide.  
  
"What?" Venom questioned, "You three look like you can't believe what you've just heard."  
  
"A FEMALE!" The three Seasonal Armors yelled.  
  
"Yes," Strata replied.  
  
"A woman is not trained to wield a bow and arrow!" Corruption shrieked.  
  
"Hey!" Hardrock yelled, "just because the idea of a "woman's weapon" being used by a "male" armor isn't a good enough excuse to claim that a woman can't learn the bow and arrow!"  
  
"Okay," Torrent interrupted, "I would like to hear Strata's story."  
  
"Thank you," Strata replied as he nodded at Torrent. "Her name was Florence Nightingale. In the west, she is considered the mother of mortal, modern medicine. During a mortal struggle called the Crimean War, Florence Nightingale worked as a nurse. Appalled at the conditions in the hospitals, she set out to improve the conditions of care. She also opened a school to train nurses, drilling into them the philosophy, "a nurse's care should never end. Day or Night." Eventually, she wrote four books on the subject of medical care and was called, "Lady with a lamp." "  
  
"Sounds like someone who had a great respect for life," Mia added.  
  
"She did," Strata sighed, "but there was a problem. She tended to many soldiers, and not all of them were stuck in a bed. If I had gone walking around the hospital she was in, looking for her, I would have been seen by someone. And that person would try and stop me from getting into her office or her."  
  
"Worried about being subtle?" Venom snickered.  
  
"The last time I checked," Strata smirked, "that wasn't a skill you acquired."  
  
Venom shot Strata one of his, "I'll get you for that" look, but remained silent.  
  
Feeling the tension in the air, Mia cleared her throat. "So, Venom," she began, "why do you have such a bad reputation?"  
  
Venom gritted his teeth, but slowly put a smile on his face. "I'll tell, if you're willing to listen."  
  
NOTES:  
  
1. The "Woman's Weapon" is the Naginata. The Naginata is a curved sword headed pole arm. The size of base depends on if the person using the weapon is on a horse or on foot. The weapon is generally height of user. 


	5. Chapter 4 Venom

Chapter 4-Venom  
  
"When our sire, the Ancient One, defeated the Demon Lord Talpa and banished him from the mortals' realm, we were, in a way, "born," Venom began. "After the armors were given a source of power, a virtue, and a personality, all nine of us were entrusted to a certain family. The Ancient One took me to the Yamanouchi family, a prominent family that was living in the southern region of Nippon. The Yamanouchi family was quite, as you mortals say, "Liberal" than many of the powerful families in Japan. The leaders of the Yamanouchi family welcomed many outsiders into their territory, including Koreans, Chinese, and even Westerners. I remember Master Sekhmet's grandmother was from England."  
  
"Agnes?" Mia guessed.  
  
"Yes," Venom nodded, but continued with his story. "Many members of the Yamanouchi family had the required virtue, but not one of them had the qualities I look for in a bearer."  
  
"So, what do you look for in a bearer?" Mia asked, frowning.  
  
"A willingness to start a task and go through with it until the end, piety, and a willingness to believe that the physical world and the spiritual world are two totally different things, but that both worlds can also mix at the same time."  
  
The remaining eight armors looked at each other, they had no idea of the standards their rebellious "friend" had.  
  
"While I searched around the world for a bearer," Venom continued, "I came across a small area that the modern mortals call "Israel." I notice a young, married woman who had the gift of what you mortals call, "Second Sight." She was well respected, along with her husband and advised many people. But the thing that caught my attention was the fact that she had the virtue of and the right personality."  
  
"What was her name?" Mia asked.  
  
"Deborah," Venom responded.  
  
"You mean that "Judge" from the mortal's Bible?" Halo asked.  
  
"That's her," Venom nodded.  
  
"You were going to teach a woman how to use a sword?" Corruption shrieked. "That is not a "Woman's" Weapon."  
  
"WILL YOU SHUT UP ABOUT THAT?" Hardrock yelled, "A WEAPON IS A WEAPON."  
  
Corruption showed "his" canines and snarled at Hardrock, "At least I have…"  
  
"Knock it off the both of you," Halo snapped, "I want to hear Venom's story."  
  
"Bite me, flashlight," Corruption smirked.  
  
Halo narrowed "his" eyes and grit "his" teeth. But he quickly recovered and smirked, "Better to be a flashlight than a space cadet."  
  
"WHY YOU…" Corruption yelled, as he shot up from "his" seat, ready to strangle Halo. Thankfully, Illusion and Cruelty got up form "their" seats and restrained the red haired armor.  
  
"What was that all about?" Mia asked, shocked at Halo and Corruption's behavior.  
  
"Corruption and Halo have never liked each other," Wildfire explained, "Those two never stop fighting. They used to have physical fights, but the rest of us kept stepping in so much that they couldn't have a physical fight without someone interrupting them. So as a way to compensate, Corruption insults Halo by calling "him" a flashlight, and Halo insults Corruption by calling "him" a space cadet."  
  
"Will they ever stop fighting?" Mia questioned.  
  
"They'll stop fighting when there are no more opposites in the universe," Venom clarified.  
  
"But that'll never happen," Mia replied.  
  
"Then don't expect any peace and quiet," Strata sighed.  
  
"BACK TO THE STORY!" Cruelty yelled, silencing everyone.  
  
"Thanks," Venom nodded as everyone quieted down. "After she had defeated her enemies on a mud-soaked battlefield, I approached her. I was going to give her a choice when her husband saw me. He grabbed a sword and charged at me, but I already had my swords drawn. We fought for a long time, maybe about ten minutes, when that blasted mortal did this…" Venom rolled up the right sleeve of "his" shirt to show a scar that had formed over a large gash."  
  
Mia, Wildfire, Strata, Hardrock, and Torrent cringed. "Deborah's husband did that?" Mia asked.  
  
"Yes," Venom hissed, "That blasted mortal gave me this scar. When I lost the battle, I left the area, driven away by the husband of the woman whom I wanted to be my master."  
  
Mia noticed that Venom narrowed his eyes as he slammed his fist down on the low Coffee Table. "I vowed it would never happen," the Armor of Autumn snarled, "I would have my bearer before anything like this ever happened again. When I chose Sekhmet, I started out cautiously, but when I met him face-to-face for the first time, he pulled a sword out on me and threatened to attack me if I didn't leave him alone. Not wanting to lose my bearer this time, I summoned a pool full of venom behind him and shoved him in. I jumped in after him and made sure to completely submerge him. I remember the toxins and acids burning him, but I wouldn't let him go until he consented."  
  
"No wonder why he accepted you," Torrent bit out angrily, "it was either accepting you or death."  
  
"It's probably one of the reasons why Sekhmet went insane," Illusion concluded.  
  
"Who wouldn't?" Torrent agreed.  
  
"You're one to talk," Venom snapped at the Water Armor, "you had the chance to help a potential bearer, and you did nothing."  
  
"A nation paid for that mistake," Torrent replied calmly, "my involvement would have only caused more causalities."  
  
"What you talking about Torrent?" Mia asked.  
  
"My story is about man who put his trust in his county's legal system," Torrent began. "A system that failed him, and in the end, claimed more than just one life." 


	6. Chapter 5 Torrent

Chapter 5-Torrent  
  
"After the nine of us had been created from the armor of the Demon Lord Talpa by our sire, The Ancient One," Torrent began, "The Monk entrusted me to the Mouri family."  
  
"Wasn't that a Naval Family?" Hardrock asked.  
  
Torrent nodded as he continued with his story, "The one thing I liked about the Mouri Family was that the entire family had a great respect for the sea and all its living creatures. Even today, there are very few people who have as much appreciation for the sea and its living creatures as the Mouri Family."  
  
"Is that something you look for in a bearer?" Mia asked.  
  
"It helps," Torrent smiled, "but it's not required. There are many people who love the sea that don't have the qualities that I look for in a bearer."  
  
"Such as…" Cruelty asked, pushing Torrent for an explanation.  
  
"The ability to trust that everything will come out alright in the end." Torrent continued, "Also, the willingness to look at what's important, and not what's on the surface. But most importantly, someone who will use my powers for benevolent purposes."  
  
"So that's why you chose Cye?" Mia questioned.  
  
"Yes," Torrent smiled.  
  
Venom laughed, "You do realize that you chose a young man who in, as the mortals call it, "Elementary School" wore his sister's underwear one day to "school"."  
  
"It was an honest mistake," Torrent glared.  
  
"Right," Venom smirked sarcastically.  
  
"Will you shut up about that," Halo glared, "it really was an honest mistake."  
  
"Like the time your master's family dressed him up as a girl?" Corruption sneered.  
  
"He was a sickly child," Halo shot back. "For some strange reason, the mortals believe that dressing a sick boy up like a girl makes that child easier to take care of."  
  
"That's not a good enough excuse flashlight," Corruption sneered.  
  
"I'm glad to be a "flashlight"," Halo smiled, "at least I can look into your head and see if the space cadet has any brains."  
  
"YOU LITLLE…" Corruption yelled, jumping up from "his" seat, ready to strangle Halo.  
  
"WILL YOU TWO STOP!" Cruelty yelled, "I SWEAR, YOU TWO FIGHT LIKE AN OLD MARRIED COUPLE!"  
  
"THAT'S NOT FUNNY!" Halo and Corruption yelled in unison as Mia, Wildfire, Strata, Torrent, Hardrock, and Venom started laughing. Illusion glared at the laughing armors, "can we please GET BACK TO THE STORY!" the armor yelled.  
  
Everyone shut up. "Thanks," Torrent smiled.  
  
"No problem," Illusion nodded.  
  
"Before I chose Cye to be my master," Torrent continued, "I traveled around the world. I ended up in America around the time period the mortals call the "1850's". At that time, America still had a shameful institution called Slavery; it was a sickening institution and I was repulsed by it. While I traveled, I met a slave named Dred Scott. He was trying to win his freedom by using the "Court System", as the mortals call it. I tried to help him gain his freedom, believing and trusting that the same system that he too trusted and believed."  
  
Torrent then narrowed his eyes, "But the system he had put his faith and trust in failed him. I was so angry that they had betrayed this man's trust that I was ready to take Mr. Scott out of the country."  
  
"You could have made him your master then and there," Venom replied.  
  
"I couldn't" Torrent shook "his" head, "It would have been very suspicious to see a "slave" walking around in armor. Plus, I couldn't accept him being my master."  
  
"Why?" Cruelty asked.  
  
"While Mr. Scott and I were preparing for his case before the "Supreme Court" as the mortals in America call it, we became good friends. The friendship we had prevented me from claiming Mr. Scott as my bearer. I couldn't see him as my bearer, and he couldn't see me as a suit of armor. We were friends, and everything that was expected in the Armor Bearer-Armor Relationship just didn't feel right."  
  
"You know better than to become attached to a potential bearer before they do become your bearer," Corruption scolded.  
  
"Some armors aren't always lucky to have potential military bearers," Torrent snapped.  
  
"What do you mean?" Mia asked.  
  
"It means that my story is next," Corruption smiled. 


End file.
